One Step At A Time
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: After Camp Rock 2,Mitchie and Shane fall deeper in love, but is it enough to protect them from life? A multi Chapter, with Smitche, Naitlyn, and Jason/oc. BETTER THAN SUMMARY, TRUST ME
1. Canoe Ride

So Hi everyone, this is my first Sonny with a Chance, so I'm going to go with the flow. I hope its okay, and if any of my characters are Out of Character, just tell me k?

Oh By the way, I don't own Camp Rock, or its sequel.… even though I want to.

I smiled as I leaned against Shane as we finished Our Song. I looked up at him, and he was staring at me, smiling.

"What's up?", I asked him.

"You're so beautiful. You know that right?" Shane asked. I shook my head, and he frowned.

"Shane, the only people who say that are Mom, Dad, and you. I'm just average." I told him, and he stood up, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through the crowd, passing all of the new people who were planning on coming back to Camp Rock. I smiled at the thought that we saved the Camp, even though we lost.

Shane led me to the dock, and flipped a canoe into the water. I laughed, realizing where this was going. He helped me into the dock, and then pushed off, climbing in after it left. I put on my orange life vest, and he slid on his. The moon's glow lit up the lake as we rowed out into the middle, not speaking. He set down the oars, and kissed me. I released all of my passion in kissing him back, and he did the same. He broke the kiss, and we were both out of breath. I heard him moan, and kiss me again. I broke the kiss, and he stroked my cheek. I smiled, and he pushed my hair back, saying, "Wow, Mitchie, you're red."

I blushed harder. "Well Shane, if you didn't kiss as good, I wouldn't have a reason to blush." I said.

He laughed, and kissed me again. When we stopped, I started to blush harder, and giggled.

Shane was about to say something, but then we heard a few voices. We looked at the dock, and saw three figures.

"Shane! Mitchie! Come on in!" Caitlyn yelled, and waved her hands. We laughed, and began to row the canoe to the deck. Nate reached his hand out, and helped me out of the canoe. I turned around, and saw Shane glaring at Nate. I laughed, and kissed Shane on the cheek. Caitlyn kept looking at Nate, smiling. I started wondering why, but Shane put his arm around my shoulder, walking me to my cabin. We walked in silence, just being content with each other's presence.

He kissed me goodnight, and I walked inside the cabin, and saw Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella sitting on their beds, waiting for me to sit down before the questioning began.

"Okay, tell us what happened!" Peggy exclaimed, putting down the guitar she was strumming.

I laughed, and said, "Well, after we escaped you, we went to the dock, and went for a canoe ride. Then, we might of kissed, and he walked me back to my cabin."

Ella hugged me, saying how cool it would be if Shane and I got married and had kids. I smiled and said it would be. I noticed that Caitlyn was silent the entire time, and I was starting to wonder why. I looked at Cait and asked, "So, Cait, what happened?"

Caitlyn smiled slightly, then busted out into a big grin. She took a deep breath, and told us, "Nate asked me out on a date!" She laughed, and we all told her how wonderful that was.

We stayed up talking, and around 12, decided to catch some sleep.

I woke up the next morning to some voices talking. I laughed softly, and snuck out of the cabin, trying to not wake everyone up. Shane pulled me into a hug, and kissed me sweetly. I smiled as I snuggled into his chest, and sighed happily. He rested his head on mine, and said, "Mitchie, do we have to leave today?"

I sighed and looked up at him, and almost started crying. "Shane, I don't want to leave you today. I don't want to leave you any day." I said, and he hugged me again, and told me to get the others up. Dee wanted to have one more Jam before everyone left. I smiled, and got the others up. After I was washed and my hair straightened, I walked to the beach, where Dee's Jam was going to take place.

I sat next to Shane on a log, and leaned on his shoulder. Caitlyn was talking to Nate, and she was using her hands as animations. It was funny to watch. Dee stepped onto the stage, and said, "Okay people! That was one of the best Final Jams we ever had! So, to wrap up this Camp Rock, I want to invite anyone that wants to sing up!"

I smiled at Shane, and stood up and walked onto the stage. I took the microphone from Dee and smiled. I glanced at Shane and said, "I have to agree with Dee, this was the best summer I had. Not because I was with Shane, well, maybe a little of that, but that we all had fun, and even if we lost the competition, we also won. Camps staying open! And we have all of us to thanks. We all helped out. And so, I wanted to finish with a song I wrote for Shane." I took a deep breath and started.

We're like a melody with no words

Until we figure it out

We sing la la la la, la la

I know it's simple, yeah

But it's worked right until now

Cause up 'till now, yeah

Every day's been like a dream world, oh

But now you're not just in my head, oh no

Will we remember different summers?

It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan

If we start it all over again

And again and again, oh

You know I can't help but wonder

What's gonna happen next

I'm a little curious, oh yeah

Every stop that I stood under

When you were under it too

Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did cause I can tell you

That's something I'll never forget

I won't forget

Will we remember different summers?

It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan

If we start it all over again

Only friends, just beginning

But I hope that we find it again

So we can go from here, oh

Will we remember different summers?

It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan

If we start it all over again

Again and again and again and again

Again and again and again

Will we remember different summers?

So, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please R&R, cause I need imput. Thank you! Next chapter should be soonish, hopefully. Thanks!

Give A Kiss and Say Goodbye


	2. Goodbye Part One

Hey people, here's the second chapter. I would love a review soon, cause I'm feeling kinda down. Anyway, I don't own Camp rock One, Two, or any characters. Please R&R, cause that would be really really really nice.

Chapter 2: Goodbye

I looked at Shane throughout the song, and smiled as I sang. He smiled back at me, and his eyes were glowing. I could feel his love radiating off of him.

Shane stood, encouraging everyone else to give me a standing ovation. I smiled and curtsied, walking off of the stage. Shane hugged me as Jason and Nate walked over. Cait fallowed with a girl I had never seen before, The girl laced her arm through Jase's, and introduced herself.

"Hi Mitchie, my name is Veronica Mayfair. I'm transferring over from Camp Star." The girl said. She had blonde hair, and light green eyes. She smiled at me, and I welcomed her into the camp.

"Hi Veronica, welcome to Camp Rock. I hope that when you come next year, it'll be better than Camp Star." I replied, and she assured me that it would.

"Come on Ronnie, I'm hungry. Lets go get a bite." Jase told her, and they left to attack my mom in her kitchen. Nate smiled at us, and took Cait's hand.

"We'll see you later guys. Cait and I want to take a walk on the lake's shore." Nate said, and they walked away. I commented on how they were the cutest couple, and Shane agreed.

Shane kissed me, holding me tight in his arms. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss, but it had to end for us to breathe. We were breathing heavily when we ended the kiss, but I stole another quickly, and he smiled. Shane whispered into my hair, " I could get use to that Mitchie. Thanks for the song."

"It was nothing Shane. I love you." I said, and his lips were on mine again, and I moaned, wanting more. He smirked after the kiss broke, and we walked back to my cabin in silence. It wasn't the uncomfortable silence when everything was awkward. It was comfortable. He opened the door for me when we got to my cabin, and I stepped in.

It was TRASHED.

I gasped, and started to freak. Shane's arms pulled me into him instantly, like he was trying to protect me. I stayed there for a minute, then left. I started looking through my drawers that I hadn't packed. Shane started looking through my suitcase. He raised his eyebrows when he pulled out a bra, and I hit him on the arm. He pretended that it hurt, and I pushed him over to check in the desk. I lifted up my mattress, and looked under it.

My song book was missing.

I started freaking out again.

Okay, I need some reviews, or im just gonna stop. I have no idea if you like the story, or if you think that it's the stupidest story on the planet. I need answers. Now, the next part of chapter 2 will be up soon. Its already wrote, I just need to type it.


	3. Goodbye Part Two

Okay, so I can tell this is getting visited, due to the traffic thingy mabob that says how may visitors and hits your story gets, and right now it is at 97 visitors. So, yay for that!

On the other hand, I'm still waiting for reviews. READ AND REVIEW!

Thanks for the reviews I've been getting!

Tell me if the chapters are to long or to short. They're around 500 words each…..

Oh, and for Fanfictions sake, I don't own any characters or the idea of Camp Rock.

(By the Way- The girl that Nate liked in Camp Rock 2 never got together with him. I needed it that way, cause I'm a huge Natilyn Fan… along with Smitchie of course!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye, part 2

My song book was missing.

I started to freak out.

"Shane! My songs are gone! All of the ones I wrote over the summer, about you… they're gone!" I cried as I tore apart my suitcases again, checking for a third time. Shane had been trying to calm me down, and it wasn't working as well as I wish it would.

"Mitchie, maybe you left it at the Beach or something." Shane suggested. I nodded, and we walked to the Cafeteria, Beach, Lake, and even under our canoe. My songs were nowhere to be found.

I started crying, and Shane took me in his arms. He kept whispering that it would be okay, and that we would find it sooner or later. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Shane, Camp ends today. Everyone goes home. I didn't want to spend the day looking for my songbook. I wanted to spend it with you." I started crying again.

"Mitchie, I've spent the day with you, even if it wasn't in the way we wanted to." He whispered, kissing my forehead. He took my hand and led me back to my cabin. I started repacking, and Shane sat on Cait's bed, commenting on my bras again. He made me laugh, and was trying to get my mind off of all the songs I had lost. He was trying to read my mind though. I could tell by his body language.

"Mitch, what are you thinking?" Shane asked me. I looked up from my suitcase, and answered.

"That when I find out who took my songs, that person is going to pay." I replied, and Shane laughed.

"Mitchie, you're to sweet to hurt anything, or one." he stated, and I smiled at him.

Cait walked in, and was spazing out.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry! I came into the cabin to pack, and I walked into someone who was tearing apart you're side of the room. They flipped your mattress, and took your songs. I yelled at them, and they dropped the mattress back into place, and pushed me against the wall. They had a mask, but I could tell that they were a girl."

By now I was in shock, and I was only able to listen as she told her story.

She continued, "I got up and fallowed her, but she was ahead. She turned a corner, and I fallowed her. As soon as I turned the corner, she wasn't there. I ran through the door that was next to me, and Peggy was playing on the piano. I asked her if anyone ran through, and she said no."

By then, Caitlyn was crying. I stood up, and hugged her, saying that it was okay. She was shaking, and I just kept repeating myself. A little while later, she stopped crying. I pulled her down onto the bed.

Ella and Peggy walked in, arguing over something. They quieted down when they saw me, and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie! Hey Cait. I forgot my bag." Peggy said, and grabbed her blue bag from on the chair. She smiled, and they walked out. Nate and Jason walked in, and sat on Peggy's bed.

"Mitchie, you're moms almost ready to go. We just finished packing the van." Jase said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and saw Nate smiling sadly at Cait.

"I helped her look for you're book Mitch. We couldn't find the girl though." Nate said. "Please don't be mad a Cait."

I looked at Nate, and answered honestly. "Nate, its not her fault. I'm not mad at either of you."

I saw Jason looking sad, and told him, "Its okay." He looked up and said, "I never got my bird house!"

We all laughed, and it lightened up the mood.

"Oh, and Mrs. Torres wants to know if you want to ride home with Cait, or if you both want to ride in the catering bus." Nate added.

Cait smiled, and walked over to Nate. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, and Nate took her hand and kissed it. He pulled Cait down next to him, kicking Jason onto Ella's bed.

Jason looked at Shane and blinked. Shane looked puzzled at Jason, and I was about to ask why, until I got my answer.

"Shane, did you build my bird house, and was just going to surprise me with it today?" Jason asked hopefully.

Nate reached across Cait and hit Jason on the arm. Nate looked at Jase and said, "Dude, with what has been happening, do you really think that Shane had the time to build a birdhouse?"

Jason's face fell, and I smiled. "Jase, when you come over with Shane someday, we'll make a birdhouse together." I told him.

Jase's face lit, and Shane glared at me. I laughed and picked up one of my suitcases, and Shane grabbed the others. We loaded them into the bus, and, I started to feel down again.

Shane kissed me, pulling me into his arms. I smiled and pulled out my phone. I texted him.

_Shane, I miss you already._

He laughed, and whispered, "I miss you too."

Mom came walking around the corner and coughed. Shane let go of me, and I pouted. He smiled at me, and then turned to my mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres for letting you're daughter come to Camp again." Shane said politely. It was amazing to see how much he had changed since my first year here.

"Anything to get Mitchie to shut up." Mom said laughing, and I started pouting again. Mom started to walk around the car to get into the drivers side when I heard a small yelp.

She had caught Nate and Caitlyn making out. Nate blushed and hugged Cait goodbye, then she jumped into the back of the bus.

Shane walked over to me and kissed me one last time. I started to cry, and Shane held me for a moment. Then, he unwillingly opened the side door where Cait was. I reluctantly climbed in.

"Goodbye Shane." I said.

Shane kissed me one more time, and said four more words. "I love you Mitchie."

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

Mom pulled out as I watched Camp Rock and Shane disappear. Caitlyn hugged me, and I hugged her back. We both started crying, and we cried ourselves to sleep.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review, cause I need input. Are the chapters to long, or to short? Are the characters OOC? Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye needs to know this people! Anyway, depending on school, the next chapter may be up sooner or later. Depends on my homework. Anyway, that's all for now!


	4. Why Her?

Hey guys, so I have 8 reviews! Everybody clap your hands!

So, thanks for reviewing, and keep up the good work! If you review, you get….. A virtual cute little bunny! Easters on its way!

So, this chapter is dedicated to the 8 people who reviewed.

Brucas224

DancingFool101

Amy

XXxROcKstArxXx

GIRLWIVTASTE

FunAwezom3Tilly

Live1love0music19

Lovelivelifehope14

Thank you all for reviewing! Continue with the great reviews, and back to the story! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend who has read this from the beginning. GINNY, I LOVE YA SIS! But first…..

Me: Nate, would you do the honors?

Nate: Sure. This writer does not own Camp Rock One or Two, or any of the characters. Except for one, that is introduced in this chapter or the next one. She's not sure yet. Oh, and this chapter is sad in the beginning. Just a warning… Oh, and contains a few words of foul language….

* * *

When I woke up, the catering van had stopped moving. The back was open, and a breeze with running through the van. I shivered, and realized that the breeze was what had woke me up. Caitlyn had my hoodie pulled over her, and I yanked it off, waking her up. We were home.

Dad was walking out of the house and to the van. He smiled and apologized for waking us up. We told him it was okay, and we grabbed our stuff. Before we had fallen asleep, mom had told Cait and I that she was staying for the rest of the week, so that she wouldn't have to stay with her grandparents.

I poked her in the ribs, and we walked up the drive into the house. I carried my bags up the stairs, and opened my bedroom door. Cait looked around and laughed.

"Yep, defiantly a Mitchie room." she said before collapsing on the bed next to me. I pulled the covers over me, and rolled over.

Before I fell asleep again, I checked my phone and saw one text.

_Sleep Well Mitch, I love you._

I smiled, and drifted off.

* * *

Waking up on a Saturday morning to a table saw making loud noises in the backyard is not very pleasant. I'll tell you that.

I rolled over, and pushed Cait out of the bed. A big thump hit the ground, and she shrieked. I laughed and hit the Cd rom on my laptop, and started playing GET BACK.

I laughed when Cait glared at me. I smiled, and pulled on my skinny jeans with my red shirt and a black vest. Cait starting singing with me and my CD.

_I wanna get back,_

_To the old days,_

_When the phone would ring,_

_And I knew it was you._

We sang together. She grabbed her skinny jeans and her green shirt, but it was a white vest and white skinny jeans.

I walked downstairs while she was brushing her teeth. My mom was starting sitting on the couch, starring at the TV. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me, and told me to sit down. "Honey, I.. I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her confused, and she turned up the volume of the TV.

"_**And in other news, a car accident happened last night, around 9. A teenage girl was driving on Interstate 981, and slid on the water. She has now been identified as Sierra Duncan. She died in the emergency room. Her funeral is at 6 today." Said the TV.**_

I sat there shocked. Caitlyn had joined me halfway through the News, and had sat down next to me, hugging me. "It's going to be okay. Trust me Mitch." Cait said, and I busted out in tears. She kept telling me it would be okay. I could only think of one thing.

_I never got to say goodbye." _I thought.

* * *

Cait's POV

I watched Mitchie cry, and felt so bad. I never met Sierra, but I did know that they were best friends. I kept telling Mitchie it would be okay, even though it would never be the same for her. I stayed with her till she fell asleep. I got up, and her mom was crying silently.

I walked out of the room, and whipped my cell out of my pocket. I dialed the number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" Nate answered sleepily. It was around 7 a.m. where they were.

"Put Shane on the phone NOW." I said, and he groaned. Nate got out of bed, and went into Shane's room.

"Shane, phone call." I heard Nate say. Shane groaned and told him to go away, but took the phone.

"It is to early for a call Cait." Shane said.

"You need to get your butt out of bed, and on a plane here. Mitchie needs you." I replied, and I was hung up on.

I sighed and called back, and Nate answered again.

"Damn Cait. What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie's friend was in a car accident last night. Her friend died. I think that she needs Shane to get through this." I replied.

"Poor Mitchie. That sucks. We'll be there in about 6 or 7 hours.. Shane is packing fast. That's the fastest I've ever seen him." Nate said, and I sighed.

"I got to go Nate. We have a funeral to get Mitch ready for." I said, and hung up after telling him I loved him.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I was woke up by Cait telling me it was time to get up and get dressed for the funeral. I started crying again. Mom and Cait started trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working well. Mom went up to her closet and pulled out a knee length dress, with a silver belt, and black pumps. I sighed, and went to go get changed.

When I looked in the mirror, I started crying again. She was my best friend since kindergarten. How could she be gone. Cait came in, and took over on my makeup. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strapped dress, with silver high heels. When it was 5:30, she pushed me into the car and we left.

The funeral passed in a blur. All I could think of was the friend I lost. If I hadn't of gone to Camp Rock, would she be alive? I decided not to dwell on that idea. I cried as I remembered making mud pies together, going to dances, and even just laying on my bed, talking about random things, like Taylor Lautner.

The funeral finally ended, and I stood up, with mom and Caitlyn as my support system. I walked over to Sierra's casket, and laid a sunflower on her casket. It was her favorite flower. Cait put a sunflower on Sierra's casket too, even though she never even met her. I turned, and hugged Mrs. Duncan. She held me close, and cried along with me.

* * *

We arrived home around 9, and I was out of tears. All of the memories of Sierra kept running through my brain. Later on, I would realize that these memories distracted me so much, that I didn't notice the car that was in my driveway. I walked straight through the door, and ran up to my room. I kicked off my pumps, and sat on my bed, starting to cry again.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, with a voice saying that it was going to be okay. I looked at Shane, and his eyes were filled with concern for me. I sighed, and answered his unasked question.

"Shane, I'm not okay." I whispered, my voice breaking.

His grip tightened, and I heard a guitar start to play. I looked around, and saw Nate strumming away.

Shane started to sing.

**_Hello Beautiful_**

**_How's it going?_**

**_I hear it's wonderful_**

**_ in New Jersey_**

**_I've been missing you_**

**_ it's true_**

**_But tonight_**

**_ I'm gonna fly_**

**_Yea tonight_**

**_ I'm gonna fly'_**

**_cause I could go across the world_**

**_See everything and never be satisfied_**

**_If I couldn't see those eyes_**

**_Hello Beautiful_**

**_It's been a long time_**

**_Since my phone's rung_**

**_And you've been on that line_**

**_I've been missing you_**

**_ it's true_**

**_But tonight _**

**_I'm gonna fly_**

**_Yea tonight_**

**_ I'm gonna fly'_**

**_cause I could go across the world_**

**_See everything and never be satisfied_**

**_If I couldn't see those eyes._**

I turned and kissed him. He smiled at me, and I smiled a little back. Next thing I knew, I was sleeping.

* * *

So, it was sad huh? I need reviews, and do you see that little button at the bottom? Its all alone, with no one there beside it. Its courage is all gone, there's no one rise it. BUT YOU GOTTA REVIEW!

*Shrek comes from no where* STOP SINGGING!

Anyway, Next chapter will be up after I write it. So yay for you…. Boo for me, cause now I gotta type it up. Now, a silent moment for Sierra…..

Oh, and outfits for this chapter are on my profile!

Now, please Review. I want at least 13 before the next chapter.

Thanks…

Give A Kiss And Say Goodbye


	5. Goodnight

**_Okay, so heres the next part. This chapter is dedicated to my 13th reviewer, raliex3. Thanks for the 14 reviews, and when you finish, go check out Check-It-Out93. She writes SWAC stories._**

**_Check You guys reading this chapter_**

**_Check it out that I don't own Camp Rock 1 or 2, or any characters._**

**_Check out Check-It-Out93's profile._**

* * *

**SHANE'S POV**

Mitchie had fallen asleep in my arms after I sang her my new song. She looked peaceful, like an angel. I kissed her forehead, and held her softly.

Cait walked in, smiling, with tears running down her face. "Shane, did you really write that on the way here?" she asked, and Nate wrapped his arms around her waist.

I nodded, and Caitlyn smiled at me. "Well, I'm glad you did. She needed to be cheered up." Cait said, and they both sat down on the sofa opposite of Mitchie's bed next to Jason.

We made small talk for a while, talking about what we were going to do for the remainder of the summer. Cait was trying to convince her parents to let her attend Mitchie's school. She didn't tell Mitchie yet, and was going to surprise her if her mom said yes. After a while, Mitchie's parents came upstairs to tell us we had to leave.

"Sorry guys, but its almost 12." Mrs. Torres said, and Cait replied.

"Mrs. Torres, Mitchie needs Shane. She will be depressed for a little while. Shane keeps her sane. Can he please stay?" she asked, and gave Connie a puppy dog look."

Connie stood there for a minute thinking. She sighed, and walked out of the room, talking to her husband in the hall. They walked back in together, and Mr. Torres spoke.

"Listen up. Girls in one bed, guys on the air mattress. No funny business. The only reason we are allowing this is for Mitchie's sake." He said, and we all replied saying ok. I laid Mitchie onto the bed, sad that she had to leave my arms.

We helped Steve blow up our beds, and then we all settled in. Nate and I got the mattress, and Jase clamed the couch. I took the place closed to Mitchie, and sighed. She still looked perfect. I drifted off to sleep, thinking of her.

I woke in the middle of the night to soft crying.

"Mitchie, is that you?" I asked. I heard the crying stop for a minute, then sniffling.

"Sorry Shane. I didn't know that you were still here. I thought that you would of left." she admitted after a minute. I shook my head, and realized she couldn't see me.

"Mitch, I wouldn't leave you when you need me." I told her, and wished I could kiss her right then to seal the promise. I heard the bed shift as she got out of the bed, and she padded over to the mattress.

She slid under the covers, and my arms instantly surrounded her. She faced me, and I kissed her then, so that my earlier promise was sealed. I asked her if she was sure that she wanted to stay in bed with me, disobeying her dad. She nodded.

That was the first time I slept next to Mitchie Torres. It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**Sorry guys, this was as much as I could get on before my laptop dies. But, REVIEW! I want….. 17 before the next part. Thanks for staying with me! **


	6. Pillow Fights

So, Yes, I realize it has been WAY to long. To make a long story short, the schools SuperIntendent decided we all needed finials in ALL of our classes. Also, I have started work, so it may be a little bit of time, (2 weeks tops) before the next chapter.

Now, thanks for sticking with me through this, and to say the disclaimer, here is…. (drum roll) One of my bestest friends, Ginny!

"So Ginny, what do you have to say?" asks the bestest singers in the world, the Jonas Brothers.

"That Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye does not own Camp Rock 1, 2, or any songs that have been sung or any that will be sung. Also, that I want to show you something that will knock your socks off!" Ginny said.

*Attacks Joe, Nick, and Kevin with sleepy gas*

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Now, I can lock them in my basement and have them sing to me forever!" Ginny says. *everyone else backs away*

"Okay then, on to the next chapter!"

* * *

Cait's POV

I woke to arms wrapping around my waist, and I laid there, already knowing who it was. I sighed after a few minutes, then turned to face Nate, who smiled at me.

"You know, if Mr. Torres sees us, you're dead." I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Well," Nate replied, "I doubt you have a problem with snuggling right now. Also, we have time to escape while he's yelling at Shane and Mitchie." He smirked and nodded to the air mattress, where Mitch was sleeping in Shane's arms.

I groaned and whispered, "Looks like the love birds can't keep their hand off one another, even for one night." I kissed my boyfriend, then pushed him away gently so I could get up out of bed. I grabbed my pillow, and tip-toed over to the air mattress, where Smitchie was sleeping. I lifted my pillow over my head, then whacked Mitch with it.

Mitchie woke, and covered herself automatically, using her arms as shields. I smiled and kept hitting her, enjoying her laughter. Shane shifted to cover her from most of the blows, but Mitchie shoved him off, grabbing her pillow. She jumped over Shane, who groaned and rolled over. Mitch hit me, and I giggled. Nate was still sitting on the bed, laughing at Mitchie and I hit each other.

Mitchie hit me hard with a pillow and knocked me down. I grabbed her leg and pulled her down beside me. We laughed, and Shane smiled, wrapping his arms around us in a big hug. Nate climbed off the bed, and joined in, which was unusual. I gave him a kiss on the check, and put my arm around his waist.

We were all awake when Connie and Steve walked in, except for Jason. All of us were surprised that he slept in, and didn't wake up during the pillow fight. They told us that the giggles and screams woke them up, and they wanted to make sure the fight was "PG". I laughed at Mitchie's blush. She smiled, and Shane wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Connie left to make breakfast, while Steve decided to make a birdhouse with Jason. I laughed, recalling the way Jason had sprung up from the couch to go make the darn thing. Shane had left to go get changed, while Nate had went to go get some things out of the car. Mitchie and I stood, and began to search through our closets (my suitcase) for some clothes.

"So Mitch, what do you think?" I asked, pulling out my black vest to go with my white v-neck shirt and my gold tie.

"I like it. It reminds me of Sierra's vest that she wears sometimes over a blue shirt." Mitchie replied. He smile had left her face, and tears started to fall. I threw down the vest, and wrapped Mitchie into a hug.

"It'll be okay Mitch. She's your best friend, and no one will ever replace her. You'll always miss her, but she will be here with you no matter what." I said, still hugging her, "Plus, you have me, Shane, Jase, Nate, Your parents, and everyone that loves you here to support you. We will always be here no matter what."

* * *

MITCHIES POV

I listened to Cait, letting her comfort me. I missed Sierra so much, but I knew Cait was right. I also knew that Sierra would want me to remember the good times, and no cry over her loss. She was a selfless person who was loved by everyone, no matter who they were.

That was the moment I knew Sierra was with me where ever I go, when ever I go. I love her like a sister, and missed her like one.

Shane had walked in, and saw Cait comforting me. He joined the hug, whispering in my ear, "Baby, I love you so much." I smiled at him, and looked at Cait.

"Thanks Cait," I said, "Can you do me a favor?"

Cait nodded, "Anything at all Mitch." She said, smiling.

"Go check on dad and Jase for me please. I'm afraid Jase will do something bad to dad with the tools." I admitted sheepishly.

Cait agreed and ran out the door, leaving me and my Shane alone.

I smiled at Shane, and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised, but kissed back, passionately. I smiled, and he laid me on the bed, and climbed over me. He kissed me again, and my heart raced.

"So, when did you stop crying?" Shane asked me.

"When I had an epiphany that Sierra wouldn't want me to cry over her, but remember her as she was. A smart, caring person who gave more to others than she accepted from them." I answered, and kissed him. "Shane, will you sing me a song?" I asked.

He said yes, and leaned over me to get his guitar. He began to strum.

* Love Bug*

Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again

I smiled, and kissed him again. Shane looked at me hungrily. "Shane, what's up?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me like that.

"I have the prettiest girl in the hole universe under me, in only a cami and sweats. She's hot and breathtaking, and I can't remember what life was like without her. And, I cant help but realize how much I hate having a purity ring right now." he answered truthfully.

I blushed, and looked away, surprised at his answer. I was a normal looking girl, nothing special about me. I said so to Shane. He frowned, and shifted, sitting instead of laying on the bed. I stayed where I was, but rolled over on my belly.

"Mitchie, there is nothing normal about you," Shane said, looking me straight in the eyes, "You're smart, beautiful, talented, and the most compassionate person I know. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." He kissed me sweetly, then laid beside me, not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

Okay, Im sorry that this was basically a filler chapter, but Mitchie did discover what men think when they're on a bed… kissing a girl. It was a little boring, but the story is going to pick up, since next chapter I am introducing a new character into the mix, that MIGHT be a possible love interest…. I'm not sure yet. I'm also sorry that the characters were out of it, I just didn't know how to make Mitchie seem….. Ok with Sierra's passing. Also, sorry with the long Authors notes…

P.S. We Rock! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down, the more we review, the better stuff we read. Cause we rock, we rock, we review! We rock, we rock, we review!

So can you guess what camp rock is telling you to do? REVIEW!


	7. School

So, I want more reviews. I'll keep updating, but more reviews = happy writers, and that equals better chapters….. I think…. Im not the best at math, but we will go with that. So, I might introduce a new character soon, but I really busy. So, im sorry for the long long long long authors note, so lets get on with the story.

P.S. I don't own Camp Rock 1, 2, or any of its characters…. Though I wish I did.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

The guys left a few days later, leaving me and Caitlyn alone. They didn't want to leave, and we didn't want them to. They left around 8 pm, after kissing us goodbye, and trying to dry our tears. Cait and I crawled on my bed, sad to see them go, but knowing that they could not be with us at every moment.

I smiled at Cait, and stood up, walking into the kitchen. I opened the freezer, grabbing my favorite ice cream, cookies and cream, and Cait's, mint chocolate chip. I grabbed two spoons from the drawer, and walked back into my room.

Cait took her ice cream, and hugged me. "Mitchie, I miss him, but I know this is better, cause we will have time to get use to this when they go on tours, ya know?" She said, and I smiled, agreeing with her.

School started August 31. I got up at 6:30, depressed a little at the empty side of the bed. I was use to Caitlyn being here, and when she left the day before, I cried.

Hitting my Cd in my laptop, I got up, waiting for the music to play. A few seconds latter, I heard a beat that wasn't mine, but that I knew the words to by heart.

Shane's voice came through my speakers, and I began singing with him, getting dressed for school. Play My Music had hit the number one spot on Hot Tunes for 10 weeks in a row, thanks to all the Connect 3 fans.

Slipping on my red top, skinny jeans, and ugg boots, I walked down stairs, sitting down at the table for breakfast.

"Mitchie, I made waffles." Mom said, kissing my forehead as she put my plate down.

"Thanks mom." I smiled, starting into my waffle.

If I knew how the day would go, I might of just crawled back into bed, right then.

I drove to school in my Chevy Cobalt that I bought after camp rock with the money I saved from working. I parked in the student parking lot, next to a brand new Volkswagon Bug. I smiled, seeing that it was yellow, which is Cait's favorite color. I hopped out, grabbing my backpack and my purse, running to A113, or Mr. Hunter's room. Mr. Hunter is 5 foot 8, bald, and the most crazy teacher in the word.

I sat down in my seat, which had my agenda and emergency card on the desk. The bell rang, and everyone came in, sitting down. Mr. Hunter started calling roll call, and I droned him out, until I heard, "Caitlyn Gellar,"

I looked up, and sure enough, there was Caitlyn, sitting in front of me.

"Hey Cait! What are you doing here?" I tapped her shoulder and asked her.

She turned around, and said sarcastically, "Oh, so now you wanna talk to me?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You ignored me in the office! I said hey to you, and you just ignored me, and walked away!" She almost yelled.

"Mitchie Torres." Mr, Hunter said, looking at me.

"Here." I replied. I looked at Cait. She was furious. "Cait, I never was in the office today." I said. "I ran from my Cobalt to the classroom cause I was running late."

"Mitchie, I SAW you. You were in different clothes though. Why did you change? It was cute." She replied, shrugging.

I was about to reply when the bell rang, and we were suppose to report to first period.

Yah, Senior year was gonna suck.

* * *

So, todays my last day off till next Tuesday. Yah, it sucks. But, I got my nails done! I just gotta clean my room, then I will write more.

So, anyone wondering about the ending? Review and tell me what you think is gonna happen, an next chapter, a new character is joining our mist!

Review, and I might post it before work tomorrow! I Want 30 reviews! 6 more! Come on guys!


	8. News

So, I was called off of work, so I decided to give you guys a gift. Then I was unpleasantly surprised to discover that I only had 25 reviews.(Thanks DancingFool101) So, I will give you this present, but I am asking for 35 reviews before the next one is posted. That gives you plenty of time. So, here is your gift. Thank DancingFool101 for this!

* * *

I ran to my first class of the day, which was Ap World History. I was still confused about why Caity thought she saw me in the office. I hadn't been in there since last October.

I saw Caitlyn in most of my classes, but she still was angry at me, for something I didn't do.

This continued weekly. Cait would swear she saw me in the hall or something, but that I ignored her, not talking to her, or glaring at her. She never explained why she transferred to my high school.

I told mom of what was happening, and she looked guilty, but never explained to me why.

Until the day I understood. It was a week after school began. Shane and I were as far apart as ever, with him in California to record a music video for a song they wrote at camp. Caity was still complaining to Nate about me ignoring her, and she would not talk to me.

I left my third period class to go to the bathroom. I had been feeling sick all day, and was thinking about calling mom and having her pick me up. I walked into the restrooms near the cafeteria, and ran into the nearest stall.

I yanked my phone out of my purse, and dialed mom. She answered immediately, worried about why I was calling. I explained why I wanted to leave, and she said she would call the office and have them give me a "get out of school free" card. I laughed, and told her I would see her soon.

I walked out of the stall, and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said, and reached down, picking up the stuff we dropped.

"Its okay." she answered, leaning down, helping me.

We both stood, and froze.

I was looking at my self.

I stood there in disbelief, staring. I tried to say something, anything, to make this seem less real. "Who…. Who are you?" I stuttered, still in the exact same spot.

The girl staring at me looked the exact same. "Anabelle Song." She whispered, her brown eyes as wide as mine. "You?" she asked.

"Mitchie Torres." I replied. I was still shocked. I kept thinking that it was like looking in a mirror. Anabelle had the exact same shade of hair, along with the same brown eyes and skin.

"Its like we could be twins." Anabelle said, comparing our hair and eyes, just like I did.

"Anabelle, I… I think we are." I replied, and asked her quickly, "When Is your birthday?"

"November 7th. I was born in 1993, at the hospital down the street." she said honestly, looking at me.

I went as stiff as a board, and said to her, "Me too."

Anabelle and I both left the bathroom, side by side. We decided to go ask my mom what was going on, seeing since her parents were off on a vacation down in Hawaii for the week. We walked to the office, and she requested for an early dismissal. The school secretary didn't want her to leave with me, but let her go none the less, due to her fake coughing.

We walked to my Cobalt. She and I were set on asking mom what was happening, so we rushed getting into the car, and I ran the speed limit on the way home. We pulled up to my house, almost at a sprint.

"MOM!" I yelled, rushing into the house, Anabelle in my wake. I ran into the kitchen, where mom was pulling out a steaming hot apple pie from the oven.

"Hey Mitch. You look better." she said, trying to plant a kiss on my cheek. I swerved, and she looked hurt.

"Mom. This is Anabelle Song. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" I put my hands on my hips, introducing Anabelle as she walked in. She was quiet the entire way here, calculating things in her head.

Mom looked at Anabelle, and her face was shocked. The pie fell out of her hands, onto the ground. The pie plate broke into hundreds of pieces. Mom sat at our table.

"Mitchie, Anabelle, sit down. There is something you need to know." She took a deep breath, and we sat, waiting.

"Mitchie," she looked straight at me, starting to cry, "Oh, Mitchie. I love you so much. And I am so sorry."

I looked at her confused, and Mom spoke again, "Mitchie, baby, you were adopted."

* * *

Ohhhhhh, Cliff Hanger! So, remember! 35 Reviews!


End file.
